


For a Moment the World Turns Its Back

by Kaysa



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysa/pseuds/Kaysa
Summary: Coming back from a tour is nice because you get to sleep in your own bed again.It's also nice because you can sleep in yourbrother'sbed again.Withyour brother, even.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	For a Moment the World Turns Its Back

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started writing this fic... ages ago. I finally made it into something I'm happy enough with, even though it was a bit of a struggle xD  
> The vibe I wanted to create when I planned this wasn't exactly the one I ended up with, but at least now I know the feeling of 'my characters have a mind of their own; why won't they do what I want them to,' I guess? :'D

Touring was awesome. It was really fucking awesome. Playing their second album was exactly as amazing as playing the first one had been, but if someone had asked Mikey what his favorite part about it was, at this moment he would have said _coming home again_. This break before they headed out again to play more shows meant two important things: his mom's food and a real goddamn bed. He was going to sleep so much. He was never going to get up again. At least not for a week or so.

Mikey dropped his stuff in the hallway, hugged his parents, had some warmed-up leftovers, and went straight to bed. He was asleep a minute later.

When he woke up again, it was the next morning. Morning-ish at least. Which meant that his parents were both still at work. That wasn't strictly necessary for what Mikey had planned, but it made things a little easier.

He grabbed his glasses to counteract at least some of his eyes' bleariness, then stumbled down the stairs to the basement, where Gerard was residing. He opened the door silently – or at least he gave the whole 'being silent' thing a try, as there was a good chance Gerard was still asleep – then entered the room.

He ignored the chaos that had consumed every flat surface and focused on Gerard. He was indeed still asleep, half of his face hidden in his pillow, Star Wars blanket covering most of his body. He looked fucking angelic with his pale, round face relaxed in sleep, the long eyelashes, and his upturned nose. Mikey knew Gerard had some stuff going on, but at this moment he looked as peaceful and beautiful as Mikey had ever seen him.

He couldn't wait to be close to Gerard again. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship – at least not yet – so the last few weeks had been hard. They'd managed to sneak in a kiss here and there and a good deal of their PDA completely flew under the radar anyway because everyone thought they were just really close. Which they were, but. Mikey couldn't wait to touch Gerard again, to kiss him without worrying someone might see, to take his time with him.

He made his way over to the bed, then carefully climbed in. Gerard was lying on his stomach, hugging the pillow. Mikey took off his glasses and curled up next to Gerard with his back pressed comfortably against his side under the covers. It was totally time for more sleep.

When Mikey woke up the second time that day, he couldn't say if it was just moments or hours later. It felt like barely any time had passed, but he was as cozy and relaxed as if he'd slept for ages. It was warm, he could feel Gerard's well-worn sheets underneath his cheek, his smell surrounded him. Mikey kept his eyes closed and tried to let the feeling settle into his bones. Mornings like this were the best and he was determined to enjoy it as long and as much as possible.

He could feel Gerard curled around him now; he must have moved in his sleep. He could tell he was already awake as well: Gerard's breath went a lot slower and deeper when he was sleeping. He was spooned up against Mikey's back, an arm around his waist and his face pressed to the back of his neck. His breath sent tingles down Mikey's spine.

"Hey, Mikey," Gerard whispered into his skin. "Are you awake?" He lightly poked Mikey's side.

When Mikey didn't answer, Gerard started nuzzling his neck. His lips were dry and a little scratchy. He probably knew Mikey was only faking still being asleep, but Mikey was both too sleepy to talk and curious to find out what he was going to do.

Gerard slid his hand down and across Mikey's belly, then up to his chest, circling there. It was a good move, Mikey loved having his chest touched. He smiled. Of course Gerard knew that. He kept still and silent, though, this was easy enough to resist and he really didn't mind the attention either.

Next, Gerard tangled their legs together and stroked his foot up and down Mikey's calf. If he really had still been asleep, this probably would have woken him up, but now he just kept pretending. Gerard wasn't a very patient person, but he did like cuddling, so maybe this was going to be enough for him for a while. When he didn't get a reaction, though, he let out a little huff. Mikey grinned.

Things started getting interesting with Gerard's next step: He trailed his fingers up Mikey's arm, brushing his fingertips softly across Mikey's skin, starting at the back of his hand and stopping just where the sleeve of Mikey's shirt began. Mikey could feel goosebumps breaking out where Gerard touched him, the gentle caress sending a shiver down his spine as well. He squeezed his eyes and bit his lip, determined not to make a sound.

He felt Gerard's smile against his neck. "I know you're not asleep, Mikey, come on."

Mikey wasn't going to lose this game; this was way too good. He didn't even remember the last time they'd had so much alone time together. He was sure Gerard could come up with more stuff to do to him.

He was rewarded when Gerard slid his hand up across his shoulder, then down his side, settling his hand on Mikey's hip and pressing his thumb into the bone there. He stroked back and forth a few times, playing with the hem of Mikey's shirt. If he was going to slip his hand underneath, Mikey was going to have a problem. Keeping quiet in the face of that would be hard.

After a minute, Gerard finally stopped teasing and snuck his hand underneath Mikey's clothes. He raked his nails slowly up and down his side and Mikey couldn't hold back a sigh as the gentle scrape made his skin tingle. Their skin on skin contact had been limited to more publicly acceptable levels for the last weeks: just a hug here and there, fixing each others' hair, and occasionally more or less stealthily holding hands. Mikey was touch starved.

"Mikey," Gerard whined, drawing out the last sound. Mikey had to admit, he'd been quite patient. At least by Gerard-standards.

Gerard was getting out the big guns now; he abandoned Mikey's side and slid his hand down Mikey's chest, but this time his hand was under Mikey's shirt. Not fair. Mikey bit his lip again, but when Gerard pinched one of his nipples, he couldn't hold back a gasp. Gerard rolled it between his fingers, lightly, teasing, and Mikey exhaled harshly, almost in a moan.

Gerard kept rubbing it for a while, but when Mikey didn't show any other reaction he mumbled, "You're making me do this, Mikes."

And then Mikey felt a wet heat at the back of his neck. He instinctively hunched his shoulders.

"Ew, Gerard! Gross." He made a face. "You licked me!"

"Hmm, I knew you were awake." Gerard sounded self-satisfied.

"And here I thought you just enjoyed molesting me in my sleep," Mikey joked.

"I do." Gerard sounded completely sincere. It was so like him to suddenly get serious about something like this. Anyone else would have taken it humorously, but to Gerard it was important, so he answered earnestly. Mikey smiled to himself. He turned around.

Gerard was watching him from an arm's length away, his pretty face serious and with pillow creases on his cheek, his black hair greasy and hanging into his face. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, then Mikey carefully reached out and gently brushed Gerard's hair aside, leaning in for a kiss. Gerard's lips were dry and a little chapped. Mikey scooted closer to him and kept stroking his hair. He wanted to take his time with their reunion. They kissed slowly but thoroughly, licking into each other's mouths, relearning each other. At this moment, Mikey felt like they had all the time in the world.

He slipped his hand underneath Gerard's shirt to feel his soft, warm skin. Gerard still had some of his baby fat and touching him was probably Mikey's favorite thing to do in the world, his body so unlike Mikey's leaner and sharper form.

"You're very welcome to continue molesting me when I'm awake, by the way. I wouldn't mind," Mikey mumbled against Gerard's lips. He could feel Gerard smile and pulled him closer.

"I'm pretty happy with you doing the molesting right now," Gerard answered.

"Yeah? C'mere then." He pulled Gerard on top of himself. He looked up at him and tucked his hair behind his ears. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Gerard was so fucking pretty in this moment, with that almost shy little smile and his cheeks slightly flushed.

Mikey stroked his hands up and down Gerard's back, from his shoulder blades to his hips. "You like this, then?"

"I'm squashing you."

"You're really not," Mikey disagreed. "I like having you on top of me." It gave him a feeling of security and closeness. Other people felt better with a weighted blanket; he had Gerard. "And it also allows me"—he slid his hands lower and grabbed Gerard's ass—"to do this."

Gerard gasped and blushed a little harder. "Oh. Yeah, that's. Good. Yeah."

"Yeah? You like that?" Mikey squeezed and got another gasp as an answer. Gerard pressed his face into the side of Mikey's neck and moaned when Mikey continued to touch him. "Guess that's a yes."

He felt Gerard's cock stir against his thigh – he'd always been sensitive and their time apart only made it worse – and encouraged him to seek more friction. "C'mon, I want to feel you. Your body on top of me, pressing down on me. Your lips against my neck, how hard you get when I touch you," he whispered into Gerard's ear.

Gerard moaned and ground his hips down.

"Yeah, that's it. That's good. Come on, don't hold back. We've waited so long for this." He slipped his hands into Gerard's pants. He'd fucking ached for this, to openly and freely touch Gerard again, to feel him skin on skin. He was so warm and so soft; Mikey could never get enough of him.

Gerard got a good rhythm going, thrusting against Mikey's hip in hard, little movements. He'd started pressing open-mouthed kisses to Mikey's neck but was rapidly devolving into sucking and licking. Not that Mikey minded.

He pulled one of his hands up and tried to detach Gerard from his throat. "Gee, hey, stop for a minute." Gerard did and looked up at Mikey. Mikey silently placed his middle and index finger on Gerard's bottom lip, which was wet with spit. He looked directly into Gerard's eyes and slowly pushed. Gerard closed his eyes and took Mikey's fingers in, licking at the pads of them. Mikey knew they were rough with callouses from the strings of his bass, but Gerard didn't seem bothered, his oral fixation coming out in full force. He sucked on Mikey's fingers, then licked between them to get them wet. Mikey carefully pulled his hand back a little, then thrust back in, fucking Gerard's mouth with his fingers.

"Yeah, that's it. Get them nice and wet for me and I'll reward you," he promised and Gerard redoubled his efforts, grabbing Mikey's hand and holding him steady while he did what he was told. He looked fucking pornographic, okay, there was no other word for it. This was even better than him deepthroating his mic onstage.

Mikey pulled his hand back after a minute and carefully shoved it down Gerard's pants again. He rubbed his wet fingers down Gerard's crack and over his hole a few times and Gerard moaned, immediately spreading his legs to straddle Mikey's hips more properly, trying to give him more access. 

Mikey loved this duality of him, how he could be so many things. During their gigs he was a fucking tiger, prowling the stage, screaming and spitting words at the crowd. It was so different from how he was when he was out of the spotlight. How kind and affectionate he was, his awkward smiles. And then there was this side of him, when they were together like this and Gerard gave himself over to passion, to sensation, almost hedonistic in his search for pleasure.

Mikey pressed down against Gerard's opening gently, not pushing in yet. Gerard moaned again and arched his back, trying to get Mikey's fingers inside him, but Mikey went with the movement and denied Gerard what he wanted.

"Hmmm not yet, baby, I wanna take my time with you. I know you want my fingers, but you'll have to be a little more patient." Mikey kissed Gerard's ear where he could reach it with Gerard licking his neck again.

"Please, please Mikey, come on," Gerard pleaded, "Touch me. I _need_ it, please."

"Shhh, it's okay," Mikey soothed him and gently stroked his hair with his free hand. "I can feel how much you want it. I can feel you clench, trying to suck me in. So greedy." He rubbed at Gerard's rim, giving him a little more pressure but no penetration. "This is all you're going to get today, though. I know you can come like this." Gerard mewled and Mikey let him grind against his hip and take his pleasure from Mikey's body. He was kind of holding the reigns here, but he loved nothing more than seeing Gerard come undone in his arms like this, letting himself go and taking everything Mikey offered him.

Gerard was growing restless, thrusting and rubbing his cock against Mikey, then pushing back against the fingers teasing his hole. Mikey liked keeping him on the edge like this.

"Next time, I'll suck you. Or maybe I'll let you suck _me_." Mikey smirked when Gerard moaned at this. He was so predictable. "And then, once you've earned it, I'll fuck you. Spread you out on your back and push your legs up to your chest. Give you my cock, make you come like that without touching your dick."

Gerard was shoving himself against Mikey desperately now, so close to coming. Mikey finally had mercy on him and pressed two fingers into him, just a little, making Gerard cry out and come, riding his orgasm out in a few hard thrusts and then stilling. Mikey kept one finger inside him, gently moving it back and forth in tiny movements. Gerard whined but didn't complain, so Mikey figured he liked a little overstimulation.

Now that he'd made Gerard come, he could feel how hard he was himself, his cock straining against Gerard's crotch. He carefully pulled out of Gerard, then pushed at his hips to get him into the position he wanted. Mikey spread his legs a little. "Come on, give me your thigh, baby."

Gerard obliged and pushed his leg between Mikey's, allowing him to grind up against it. He propped himself up on his elbows, his greasy hair framing his face as he looked into Mikey's eyes. It was getting a little long, but that only emphasized the femininity of his face. He was pretty, his face flushed, his cheeks stained red and his face sweaty.

Mikey stroked up and down Gerard's back with one hand while he pressed his hips close with the other. "Tell me what you're thinking about," he demanded.

It took Gerard a moment to answer, but then he said, "I'm thinking about you. What you said. I'm thinking about sucking you while you push your cock into my mouth. How you would be all I could taste and smell and feel."

"Yeah," Mikey agreed. Fuck, that was hot. He bucked his hips up to get more friction on his cock, he was already so close. "What else?" he urged.

"I—I think about you fucking me. How you would stretch me first, only a little, and then push your cock into me, giving it to me hard." He rubbed his cheek against Mikey's, hiding his face but speaking directly into his ear when he said, "I'd feel it for days. I wouldn't be able to sit still, shifting around and feeling you with every little movement, thinking back to you using me."

Mikey wasn't able to hold back any longer, he bucked up against Gerard a few times more and came with a gasp. "Fuck, Gee," he panted.

"Okay?" Gerard asked.

"More than okay. Come here."

They kissed for a long moment, starting heated but slowing down fast, then settled next to each other, basking in their afterglow together. Finally, they could do this again. Mikey had missed it so much. He absentmindedly stroked his fingertips up and down Gerard's arm. He was already getting sleepy again.

They were quiet for a while, just breathing together, until Gerard started speaking again, tentatively. "There's other stuff I think about as well." He started drawing little circles onto Mikey's chest with his fingers. After a moment, he continued. "You and me. Like this, but it's _our_ bed. And"—he hesitated—"our house, maybe? I know we can't ever let this come out, but maybe there's a way for us. I want to wake up next to you without one of us having to creep into the other's room in the morning."

"Yeah." Mikey took Gerard's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, then put Gerard's hand on his chest and covered it with his own, linking their fingers. "I think about that, too."


End file.
